


Как разделить кровать с соседом

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Bedbugs, Head Injury, Insecure Sherlock, It's an experiment, M/M, PTSD John, Science Experiments, Sharing a Bed, accidental bed sharing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: Пять раз, когда Шерлок нашёл оправдание, чтобы разделить кровать с Джоном, и один раз, когда оно ему не понадобилось





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed-Sharing Between Flatmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720622) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



I.

  
  
В первый раз это произошло совершенно случайно. Если честно, непредвиденные обстоятельства во время экспериментов, выводившие из себя Джона, случались нередко. Правда, Шерлок не каждый день делал непригодным для жизни целый этаж в их квартире.   
  
К счастью, когда начались проблемы, Джон был на работе.   
  
Шерлок даже не думал, что они могут сбежать. А он принёс их очень много – слишком много, раз они сбежали и расползлись по квартире. Шерлок не замечал этого почти весь день, потому что был занят старым нераскрытым делом, которое принёс ему Лестрейд.   
  
Может, Джона впечатлит тот факт, что Шерлок поймал убийцу спустя тридцать лет после преступления, и не будет злиться из-за того, что он выпустил в их квартире несколько тысяч клопов.   
  
У Шерлока в запасе было только полчаса до возвращения Джона из клиники – или сорок минут, если Джон по дороге домой зайдёт в «Теско», чтобы купить газету и молоко. Клопов было слишком много, за день они расползутся и заполонят весь дом.  
  
Шерлок даже не стал пытаться их всех поймать – он немедленно позвал миссис Хадсон, конечно же, предупредил, чтобы она не заходила в зону заражения, и велел позвонить дезинсектору. Шерлок просчитал, что весь нижний этаж квартиры 221 Б был наполнен клопами, но вот верхний этаж, где находилась комната Джона, должен быть безопасен.   
  
Затем Шерлок решил, что клопы могут быть и на нём самом, потому что он несколько часов провёл в их окружении. Сперва он скрупулёзно осмотрел себя с помощью зеркала, каждые пять минут проверяя, нет ли на нём характерных красных следов от укусов. Потом стянул с себя всю одежду, бросив её в зоне заражения, и ушёл. Клопы не смогут спрятаться на его теле, если на нём не будет одежды.  
  
Поэтому, когда Джон с пакетиком из «Теско» в руках пришёл домой в 5:43 вечера, он обнаружил сидящего на ступеньках голого Шерлока, который пил чай и читал стащенную из квартиры миссис Хадсон газету.   
  
Джон остановился как вкопанный, и Шерлок быстро сказал ему:  
  
\- Не ходи в квартиру: там полно клопов. Я сделал всё возможное, чтобы не заразить ими остаток дома. Дезинсектор сможет приехать сюда только завтра утром, поэтому до этого времени тебе придётся обойтись без душа.  
  
\- Идиот. Тебе повезло, что я... – сказал Джон и покачал головой, так и не закончив мысль. – Что ты собираешься надеть?  
  
\- Тебя беспокоит то, что я без одежды, Джон? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Нет, я просто подумал, что из-за того, что мы теперь не можем попасть в большую часть квартиры, мы должны пойти куда-нибудь пообедать, - рассудительно сказал Джон.  
  
\- Мы можем заказать еду на дом, - предложил Шерлок.  
  
Джон странным образом спокойно отреагировал на то, что их квартира стала почти не пригодной для жизни, и даже не жаловался, когда они вдвоём, сидя на ступеньках, ели из коробочек китайскую еду. Пока они ждали заказ, Джон сходил наверх и нашёл для Шерлока футболку и шорты. Затем они оккупировали квартиру миссис Хадсон, чтобы посмотреть телевизор, и та сделала Шерлоку выговор за его легкомысленность.  
  
Во время просмотра телевизора Шерлок лежал на диване, опустив ноги на колени Джона, и не сразу заметил, что приближался вечер, и Джон скоро захочет спать. Когда тот зевнул и медленно поднялся на ноги, Шерлок последовал за ним вверх по ступенькам до его комнаты, и Джон не стал возражать.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, - только и сказал Джон, бросив Шерлоку вторую подушку.  
  
Джон забрался в кровать и лёг на одной её половине (Шерлок запретил себе называть эту половину «его», потому что это значило бы, что у Шерлока есть своя половина в кровати Джона), отвернулся и вздохнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на ночь.   
  
Шерлок с некоторым беспокойством подошёл к другой стороне. Больше трёх десятилетий своей жизни ему не приходилось ни с кем делить кровать. Шерлок понятия не имел, как его транспорт отреагирует на то, что он спит не один. В особенности на то, что он спит с Джоном.  
  
Шерлок приподнял покрывало, и Джон проворчал:  
  
\- Забирайся быстрее, а то ты впускаешь холод.  
  
Шерлок плюхнулся в кровать, отчего матрас под ним подпрыгнул. Джон снова заворчал и сказал ему укладываться поскорее. Шерлок тут же устроился, свернувшись в тугой шар, и Джон, который быстро провалился в сон, больше за эту ночь не сказал ни слова по поводу незапланированного присутствия Шерлока в его кровати.  
  
Шерлок стал медленно расслабляться и зарылся носом в одеяло.  
  
Неудивительно, что оно пахло Джоном.  
  
Шерлок, планировавший бодрствовать всю ночь, лёжа рядом с Джоном, обнаружил, что засыпает. На свете были и более худшие вещи, чем засыпать рядом с Джоном Уотсоном, поэтому Шерлок позволил себе отдаться во власть сна.  
  
На следующее утро Джон сделал всем яичницу, воспользовавшись кухней миссис Хадсон (и её яйцами, но никто не стал заострять на этом внимание), и Шерлок безропотно съел свою порцию, обдумывая неожиданные возможности, которые не приходили ему в голову до случая с клопами.   
  
Ему нужно было больше информации.  
  
  


II.

  
  
Шерлок не планировал, чтобы в тот вечер грабитель драгоценностей ударил его бесценной антикварной вазой по голове, но в результате всё сложилось лучше, чем он ожидал. У Шерлока слишком кружилась голова, чтобы встать на ноги, и он с долей гордости наблюдал, как Джон с лёгкостью повалил вора на пол. Смотреть на Джона в действии было просто чудесно, а так как Шерлок обзавёлся травмой головы, у него всё равно не было другого выбора, кроме как оставаться там, где он был, и наблюдать.   
  
Шерлок полностью проигнорировал наигранную речь музейного куратора, потому что смотрел, как Джон заломил руку грабителя за спину и сел тому на ноги, чтобы он не сбежал. Шерлок так увлёкся наблюдением за Уотсоном, что даже не заметил, как Салли Донован приподняла его и едва ли не волоком потащила к машине скорой помощи.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - запротестовал Шерлок.  
  
\- Ты тут всё вымазал своей кровью, - сказала Салли, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
\- При травме головы крови бывает много. Где Джон? – Шерлок собрался подняться на ноги, и вокруг него тут же всё закружилось.  
  
Салли снова вернула его в машину.  
  
\- Джон? – озадаченно спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Это определённо сотрясение мозга, - заявил один из фельдшеров.   
  
Они захотели отправить его в больницу без Джона, поэтому Шерлок поднял настоящий шум, пока Джона не нашли и не привели к нему.  
  
\- Вы можете отпустить его под мою ответственность, я за ним присмотрю, - заверил Джон рассерженных и слегка помятых фельдшеров. – Я врач и знаю, как нужно заботиться о пациенте с сотрясением.   
  
\- Как пожелаете, - сказал один из медиков, бросив сердитый взгляд в их сторону, после чего они закрыли дверь скорой и уехали.   
  
\- Пойдём, Шерлок, Донован предложила подбросить нас до Бейкер-стрит, - сказал Джон.   
  
\- Не люблю полицейские машины, - пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
\- Очень жаль, потому что мы уже выяснили, что такси не возят людей, покрытых кровью.  
  
\- Мы можем поехать на метро, - сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- У тебя сотрясение, - напомнил ему Джон.  
  
\- Звёзды на небе были не на своих местах, - кивнул Шерлок, соглашаясь.  
  
\- Пойдём, мерзавец.  
  
Дорога до Бейкер-стрит Шерлоку почти не запомнилась, кроме того, что его голова лежала на плече у Джона, и тот проводил пальцами по его волосам, что было довольно приятно. Следующее, что запомнил Шерлок – это как он лежал в своей кровати, каким-то чудесным образом одетый в пижаму.  
  
\- Тебе повезло, что они отпустили тебя со мной, - заметил Джон. – Ты не мог сказать им, как зовут нашего премьер-министра.   
  
\- Как будто это имеет какое-то значение, - сказал Шерлок.  
  
К его удивлению, после того, как Джон уложил его в постель, он тоже лёг на другую сторону кровати, правда, не снимая одежды и поверх покрывала.   
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – озадаченно спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Я должен будить тебя каждые два часа и проверять твоё состояние, - сказал Джон. – Так как я не хочу всю ночь таскаться вверх-вниз по лестнице, то останусь здесь и буду читать, пока ты спишь.  
  
\- А не лучше ли было, если бы ты тоже переоделся в пижаму? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Это не очень профессионально, - сказал Джон, поджав губы.  
  
\- Как будто меня это волнует, - вздохнул Шерлок, а потом снова опустился на кровать. – Кроме того, ты устал, и твоё плечо болит после того, как ты повалил грабителя. Положение, в котором ты сейчас находишься, только ухудшит дело.  
  
Джон, лежащий на боку, подперев голову рукой, поморщился.  
  
\- Ты, как обычно, прав, - с теплотой сказал он. – Постарайся заснуть. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься.  
  
Джон ушёл, и Шерлок услышал, как наверху он обыскивал свою комнату и переодевался на ночь. Голова Шерлока всё ещё болела, и он знал, что человек с сотрясением мозга должен отдыхать как можно больше, потому что это помогает в выздоровлении. Джон должен был завтра пойти на работу, поэтому Шерлок смирился, что его ждёт длинный скучный день, и до послезавтра будет совсем нечем заняться. Он вздохнул и опустил голову на подушку. Сон пришёл удивительно быстро.   
  
Странным образом, Шерлок был совсем не против того, чтобы его будили каждые два часа, потому что это делал Джон. Он хотел записать данные, но как только стал нащупывать блокнот на прикроватном столике, Джон посмотрел на него таким грозным взглядом, что он сразу остановился. Отдыхать, так отдыхать.  
  
Но, не взирая на то, что его мозг должен был отдыхать, Шерлок не мог удержаться и не поупражняться в дедукции на Джоне каждый раз, когда просыпался.   
  
В первый раз, когда Шерлок заснул, Джон всё ещё продолжал бодрствовать. Он прочитал девяносто четыре страницы своего последнего детективного романа и с помощью мобильного телефона следил за временем.   
  
Во второй раз Джон прочитал ещё сорок пять страниц и заснул, не выключив лампу для чтения и не закрыв книгу, продолжавшую лежать в пятне света. Будильник на телефоне разбудил его и Шерлока в одно и то же время.   
  
В третий раз Джон даже не пытался продолжать читать. Он выключил лампу, потянулся через Шерлока к прикроватному столику, чтобы положить книгу, и заснул. Между звонками будильника он проспал полный цикл БДГ.  
  
К утру Джон снова проснулся, но от Шерлока не ушёл. Шерлоку даже не нужно было спрашивать, он и так знал, что Джон позвонил на работу и останется сегодня дома вместе с ним. Улыбнувшись, Шерлок снова заснул, ожидая, что проснётся, окружённый заботой доктора Уотсона.  
  
  


III.

  
  
Шерлок проснулся от крика.  
  
Это был самый ужасный звук, который ему доводилось слышать в своей жизни, и он выскочил из кровати и поднялся по ступенькам, ведущим к комнате Джона, ещё до того, как успел осмыслить происходящее или понять, что случилось.  
  
Как только Шерлок достиг закрытой двери в спальню Джона, он уже догадался, в чём было дело.  
  
Джон был во власти кошмара, спровоцировавшего приступ ПТСР, и Шерлоку нужно было вести себя очень осторожно, если он хотел его разбудить. На какой-то миг Шерлок пожалел, что оставил скрипку у Майкрофта (или, скорее, у одного из его подручных) после свадьбы Джона и так и не вернул её. В прошлом он играл на ней, пока Джон не просыпался.  
  
Этот кошмар каким-то образом отличался от других. Шерлок будил Джона бесчисленное количество раз с тех пор, как они встретились. Но ни один из этих случаев нельзя было сравнить с тем, что он слышал сейчас.   
  
Шерлок взял себя в руки и медленно открыл дверь. Джон всхлипывал во сне, беспорядочно переворачивался и метался по кровати. Его футболка насквозь промокла от пота, зубы были стиснуты. Шерлок включил свет, надеясь, что тот разбудит Джона. Но ему не повезло.  
  
Шерлок очень медленно подошёл к кровати.  
  
Джон яростно скрёб ногтями по простыням.  
  
\- Пропустите меня, - шипел он. – Он мой друг. Нет, он мой друг.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как от его лица отхлынула кровь. Он зацепился за первую же мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, и безжалостно прогнал её. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться находить правильные слова для человека, испытывающего горе, и хоть ему и хотелось сначала сказать: «Как ты можешь всё ещё горевать по мне, когда прошло столько времени, и ты знаешь, что я жив», он понимал, что это будет очень жестоко.   
  
А он не хотел быть жестоким к Джону.  
  
\- Шерлок... – всхлипывал Джон. – Шерлок...  
  
Он не говорил ничего другого, только всё жалобнее и жалобнее повторял имя Шерлока целую минуту. Его слова пробирали Шерлока до самых костей. Как он мог помочь?  
  
Шерлок ясно понимал, что он не сможет просто подойти и разбудить Джона, дотронувшись до него. Даже если кошмар породило не воспоминание, связанное с войной, Джон всё равно оставался солдатом. Если Шерлок попытается разбудить Джона, когда его разум находиться в таком смятении, то наверняка он будет припечатан к стене.   
  
Шерлок приблизился к кровати, но не стал подходить ближе вытянутой руки. Если будет нужно, то он сможет отскочить назад. Если Джон, проснувшись, обнаружит, что случайно причинил Шерлоку боль, то он будет чувствовать себя ещё хуже, пусть даже это и произойдёт во сне.   
  
Шерлок стал обдумывать, что он мог сделать.  
  
\- Джон, - тихо позвал он. – Джоооон. Проснись. Это сон.  
  
Джон никак не отреагировал, и Шерлок мысленно обругал себя за свои жалкие сантименты, из-за которых он спрятал скрипку подальше от Бейкер-стрит. Как он мог всё ещё переживать, если Джон оставил Мэри и вернулся домой, и всё стало по-прежнему? Шерлоку невероятно тяжело было сочинять эту мелодию, но теперь, когда роман Джона остался позади, он не должен был позволять этому случаю как-то влиять на своё творчество.   
  
Но скрипка была далеко, и Шерлоку совсем не хотелось говорить Майкрофту, что она снова нужна ему для убаюкивания всё ещё травмированного солдата.   
  
Прямо сейчас Шерлок не мог играть на скрипке, но это не значило, что он не мог создавать музыку. Хоть он и давно не практиковался, но всё же его голос был способен воспроизвести что-то похожее на песню. Шерлок знал не так уж много песен, поэтому решил спеть ту, которую слышал по радио, пока ехал в кэбе.  
  
\- Ничего, я найду такого, как ты*, - пропел он, решив сесть на край кровати, как можно дальше от спящего Джона.  
  
Это была единственная песня, которая пришла ему в голову, поэтому, когда она кончилась, он принялся петь её снова, а потом ещё раз. Наконец, Джон стал расслабляться. Наверно что-то всё-таки проникло сквозь завесу сна, потому что Джон с трудом проснулся и, моргая, уставился на Шерлока, сидящего рядом с ним.  
  
\- Шерлок? – сонно спросил Джон.  
  
\- Спи, Джон, - сказал тот.  
  
\- Хорошо, если ты продолжишь петь, - произнёс Джон, снова укладываясь.  
  
Уже давно перевалило за два ночи, поэтому Шерлок забрался под одеяло и тихо продолжил петь, пока Джон не заснул. Шерлок осторожно протянул руку и дотронулся до него. Размеренное дыхание Джона успокоило его быстро колотящееся сердце, и Шерлок не стал убирать руку. Он позволил себе заснуть рядом с Джоном.  
  
Когда Шерлок проснулся, Джон уже ушёл, а после никто из них не стал упоминать, что случилось прошедшей ночью.   
  
  


IV.

  
  
Это вполне могло быть случайностью. Вот что говорил себе Шерлок, пока Джон ругал ненадёжный транспорт, весь Корнуолл в общем и маленькие деревеньки, расположенные там, в частности.  
  
\- Кажется, нам нужно найти место для ночлега, - сказал Шерлок, стараясь, чтобы это звучало как можно более безразлично и скучающе.  
  
Это вполне могло быть случайностью.  
  
Но не было ей.  
  
Шерлок знал, что по воскресеньям транспорт ходит ужасно. Ещё он знал, что в маленьких отдалённых деревнях на побережье Корнуолла очень ограниченное количество общественного транспорта, и именно поэтому он настоял, чтобы до Труро они ехали на поезде, а потом сели на автобус, а не брали машину. К тому же, сейчас был несезон, и это означало, что автобусы, которые обычно развозили туристов по Корнуоллу, не ходили.   
  
\- Мы можем взять машину напрокат и оставить её в Труро, - сказал Джон, смотря в телефон.  
  
Пока Джон возился с телефоном, Шерлок плотнее закутался в пальто и натянул шарф себе на лицо. Недавно прошёл дождь, было прохладно и сыро. Кажется, Джону не терпелось вернуться в Лондон, но это было маловероятно, если только Майкрофт не прислал бы им вертолёт.  
  
Шерлок с подозрением посмотрел вокруг, но, конечно же, в удалённых уголках страны не было камер видеонаблюдения.   
  
\- Проклятье, - выругался Джон. – По воскресеньям поезда из Труро ходят только утром. Мы все их пропускаем до завтра.   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся под прикрытием шарфа, и Джон виновато посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
\- Надеюсь, мы сможем найти место, где остановиться, в последний момент.   
  
Шерлок уже предусмотрел это. В городе была только одна маленькая гостиница с очень ограниченным количеством комнат. Шерлок запланировал это заранее и был точно уверен, что одна комната останется свободна, но только одна. Превосходно.  
  
Джон с некоторым трудом нашёл эту гостиницу, а Шерлок сел и стал ждать, как тот будет спрашивать две комнаты, предчувствуя его недовольство, как только он услышит, что их нет.  
  
\- Есть ли у вас двухместный номер? - спросил Джон.  
  
Поток мыслей Шерлока резко остановился и покатился под откос, пока Джон хладнокровно бронировал им комнату на двоих, даже не став спрашивать две отдельные, как прогнозировал это Шерлок. Джон заметил удивление на его лице и рассмеялся.  
  
\- Мы уже привыкли делить кровать, правда, Шерлок? – весело сказал он. – Это сэкономит нам сотню за ночь, хотя меня гораздо больше бы порадовала поездка на поезде назад в Лондон.  
  
\- Мы могли бы арендовать машину и поехать на ней, - сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- И ехать пять часов под этим проклятым ливнем? – спросил Джон, показав на окно, за которым снова начался дождь. – Ну уж нет.   
  
В гостинице им принесли чай и ещё предложили грелку с горячей водой, так как ночь была очень сырая. Шерлок в замешательстве сел на их двуспальную кровать, ожидая, пока Джон примет душ. Он совсем не так представлял себе всё это. Джон должен был сильнее возражать, а Шерлок должен был убедить его, что ночевать в гостинице – мудрое решение.   
  
Джон появился с полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг талии, его волосы всё ещё были мокрыми и торчали в разные стороны, капли воды блестели на коже. У Шерлока пересохло во рту, и он неосознанно облизал губы.   
  
\- Уверен, я бы смог вести машину пять часов, - рассеянно сказал он.  
  
Джон рассмеялся и уронил полотенце, пока искал что-то в карманах джинсов. Шерлок торопливо отвернулся.  
  
\- Ты не спал по меньшей мере два дня. Я не пущу тебя за руль, сумасшедший, - добродушно сказал Джон.  
  
\- Ну, я... в крайнем случае, мы могли бы остановиться в Труро, - пробормотал Шерлок; он сам не понимал, почему вдруг переключился на спор, но решил довести дело до конца.   
  
\- Так тоже нормально, - сказал Джон. – В любом случае, у нас здесь есть грелка.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь, и Джон продолжил:  
  
\- А, вот, наверно, и она.  
  
Когда Джон вернулся с грелкой, положил её под покрывало и устроился на кровати, Шерлок сказал:  
  
\- Что-то смена планов мало тебя расстроила.  
  
\- Это тебя беспокоит? - рассмеялся Джон. – Не волнуйся, Шерлок. Я не собираюсь с тобой скандалить. Я просто хотел посмотреть премьеру нового сезона «Доктора Кто».  
  
\- А, это, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Вероятно, я смогу сделать точный прогноз на основании прошлой серии.  
  
\- Не смей мне всё портить, мерзавец, - сказал Джон. – Ты будешь спать или нет? Здесь всё равно больше нечем заняться.  
  
Шерлок медленно разделся и положил свой костюм на один из стульев, чтобы надеть его завтра. Он не взял сменную одежду, иначе бы это выдало его план остаться здесь на ночь. Шерлок забрался в кровать к Джону и вздохнул, когда тепло от грелки стало согревать его. До этого он даже не понимал, что замёрз.  
  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Джон. – Ты так и не объяснил, как узнал, что садовник украл ботинки.  
  
Шерлок немедленно это исправил, и остаток ночи они провели, обсуждая дело.  
  
Делить с кем-то кровать оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем Шерлок себе представлял.  
  
  


V.

  
  
На сей раз это точно не было случайностью.  
  
Шерлок перечитал все свои записи, которые он успел сделать о делении кровати с Джоном Уотсоном, и утвердительно кивнул. Если он всё сделает правильно, то это будет не последняя неслучайность, но ему нужно действовать очень осторожно.  
  
Настоящей проблемой было то, что реакцию Джона на эти ситуации нельзя было назвать предсказуемой. Она должна была быть предсказуемой, но совершенно ею не была. Шерлок подчеркнул это в своих записях, потому что бесчисленное количество раз проводил опыты на ответ Джона на разные стимулы и обнаружил, что, несмотря на свою уверенность в том, что он хорошо знает Джона, он смог точно предсказать его реакцию только в семидесяти пяти процентах случаев. И это не всё, результаты были искажены, потому что Шерлок мог аккуратно предугадать большинство незначительных ситуаций, например, когда у них кончится молоко или когда ему потребуется чашка чая. Он был почти в ста процентах прав, если дело касалось маленьких, незначительных взаимодействий.  
  
Именно со значительными событиями были проблемы, а по наблюдениям Шерлока за обществом, совместный сон в кровати был значительным событием.   
  
Согласно его масштабным наблюдениям, деление с кем-то кровати означало изменение в отношениях. В большинстве случаев это предполагало романтические или, по крайней мере, семейные отношения. В наши дни такое происходило только при взаимном доверии и чувствах друг к другу. Данные очень сложно было связать вместе, потому что в разном возрасте люди по разному реагировали на возможность деления с кем-то постели. А сумма таких факторов, как пол, возраст, социальный статус и прошлый опыт делала предсказание результата очень сложным.   
  
К настоящему моменту Джон Уотсон четыре раза спал с Шерлоком Холмсом в одной кровати. Эти четыре раза были вызваны необходимостью и не были добровольными, по крайней мере, со стороны Джона.  
  
Данные давали возможность предположить, что Джон был совсем не против разделить кровать с Шерлоком. Ещё можно было предположить, что деление кровати с Джоном очень положительно повлияло на Шерлока, если рассматривать его физическое здоровье, а так же эмоциональное и умственное состояние.  
  
Джон очень уважал науку и мирился с экспериментами Шерлока в гораздо большей степени, чем кто-либо из его прошлых знакомых. Если бы Шерлоку удалось придумать достаточно убедительный аргумент, Джон бы смог добровольно согласиться чаще делить с ним постель.  
  
Шерлок снова кивнул сам себе. В этом был смысл. Вероятно, и Джон не сможет с этим поспорить.   
  
Шерлок подошёл к Джону, когда тот заваривал чай – это было самое удобное время, чтобы заставить его на что-нибудь согласиться, потому что приготовление чая всегда улучшало настроение Джона.  
  
\- Мы должны спать вместе, - заявил Шерлок.   
  
Он стал ждать реакции Джона, приготовив ручку, чтобы записать её. Для науки.  
  
\- Да, хорошо, - сказал Джон, помешивая чай.  
  
Шерлок замер и моргнул. А потом моргнул ещё раз.  
  
Как он и обнаружил ранее, его предсказания относительно реакции Джона Уотсона значительно чаще были ошибочными, если речь шла о серьёзных событиях. Шерлок ожидал совершенно противоположного результата. Джон никогда не был замечен в чём-либо, что выдавало бы в нём сексуальный или романтический интерес к мужчинам, и, кажется, в отношении с Шерлоком это особенно подтверждалось.   
  
Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил:  
  
\- Это для науки.  
  
\- Да, я так и подумал, - сказал Джон, кивнув в сторону папки в руках Шерлока.  
  
\- Есть ли... есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь возражения по отношению к параметрам эксперимента? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Ты мне ещё ничего не рассказывал про его параметры, но, скорее всего, нет, - сказал Джон, улыбнувшись поверх кружки.   
  
Шерлок не подумал об этом, но Джону это знать было необязательно.  
  
\- Если я скажу тебе, то это испортит эксперимент.  
  
Джон просто улыбнулся, кивнул и вернулся к своему чаю, явно не испытывая никаких волнений.  
  
Ровно в десять часов вечера Шерлок встал с дивана и сказал:  
  
\- Пришло время начинать эксперимент.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон и поднялся. - Мы используем твою или мою кровать?  
  
\- Мою, - с сожалением сказал Шерлок, потому что ему очень понравилось лежать в окружении запаха Джона. – Только в этом случае у меня будет контроль над средой.  
  
\- Вполне разумно, - сказал Джон. – А эта пижама подойдёт?  
  
Приподняв бровь, Шерлок посмотрел на поношенные голубые с полосками пижамные штаны и рваную футболку и сказал:  
  
\- Для сна вполне, я думаю.  
  
Шерлок лёг в кровать и посмотрел, как Джон забирается на другую сторону.  
  
\- Ну, спокойной ночи! – жизнерадостно сказал Джон и отвернулся.  
  
Шерлок выключил свет и остался лежать в темноте. Джону потребовалось примерно пятнадцать минут, чтобы заснуть, а Шерлок не спал и слушал его дыхание.  
  
Проблема была в том, что Шерлоку очень уж просто удалось убедить Джона спать в его кровати, и хотя это должно было радовать его, Шерлока стали мучить подозрения. Он не знал, что происходит, но намеревался это выяснить.   
  
  


\+ 1

  
  
Шерлок стоял на нижних ступеньках лестницы, ведущей в комнату Джона, и пристально смотрел на его дверь. После «эксперимента» с совместным делением кровати Шерлок сказал Джону, что больше ему не нужно продолжать его. Джон отнёсся к этому заявлению совершенно нейтрально, не выказав ни огорчения, ни радости.  
  
В который раз Джон Уотсон доказал, что он совершенная загадка.  
  
Шерлок закусил губу. Он стоял в нерешительности внизу лестницы, потому что всё, что он делал раньше, вело его к этому моменту. До этого он погружал пальцы в воду, проверяя её, и всё равно ничего не мог понять. Теперь всё, что ему осталось – это наконец-то нырнуть.   
  
Но что если с самого начала он всё неправильно понял?  
  
Что если спать в одной кровати вместе было приемлемо только тогда, когда для этого была причина, а не просто: «Шерлоку нравится спать с тобой, чувствовать тепло твоего тела, быть окружённым твоим запахом, ощущать безопасность и счастье?»  
  
Шерлок понимал, что он был довольно-таки эгоистичным, но он бы бросил заниматься экспериментами, перестал бы оставлять органы в холодильнике и стал бы убирать за собой, если бы у него была одна эта возможность.  
  
Шерлок с тоской посмотрел по направлению лестницы, и всё внутри у него заныло: так он хотел сейчас быть рядом с Джоном.  
  
Это была уже третья ночь, когда он стоял внизу лестницы и пытался набраться мужества, чтобы подняться по ней. Прошлой ночью ему за десять минут удалось поставить ногу на вторую ступеньку, а потом он развернулся и сбежал в свою комнату. Господи, Шерлок надеялся, что у Майкрофта не было здесь никаких скрытых камер, и он не видел этот нелепый поступок.  
  
Ноги Шерлока замёрзли: погода в последнее время стала холоднее, и он забыл надеть тапки, когда отправлялся в эту экспедицию. Шерлок сел на нижнюю ступеньку и вздохнул.  
  
Ситуация становилась всё нелепее. Шерлок задрожал и плотнее закутался в халат. Ему просто нужно подняться наверх, к чёрту последствия. Другого выхода, чтобы выяснить результат, не было. Если Шерлок Холмс не смог построить эксперимент, который рассказал бы ему, какой будет реакция Джона, значит, ничто в мире не было способно на это, и нужно совершить самый очевидный поступок.  
  
Шерлок ненавидел, когда его намерения были очевидны. Ещё ему не нравилось раскрывать свой замысел, не зная всех рисков, и то, с какой вероятностью он может преуспеть, а с какой потерпеть неудачу. Это сводило его с ума.  
  
Шерлок снова встал и посмотрел на лестницу.  
  
Он поднял ногу и опустил её на следующую ступеньку. Хорошо, он уже сумел повторить результат предыдущей ночи. Шерлок поднял вторую ногу, немного поколебался и громко поставил её на другую ступеньку. Хорошо. Прогресс.   
  
Он остался стоять там ещё добрые десять минут, а потом одолел другую ступеньку. Следующая ступенька далась ему легче, и, к удивлению Шерлока, чем выше он поднимался, тем проще это было сделать. Всё, что ему было нужно, это начать.   
  
Наконец, в полной тишине Шерлок добрался до двери.  
  
\- Была не была, - подумал он и повернул ручку.  
  
Внутри комнаты Джона было теплее, чем в коридоре, и Шерлок торопливо закрыл за собой дверь, оставив спальню в тусклом свете. Ночью в Лондоне никогда не было по-настоящему темно. Шерлок с осторожностью подошёл к дальней стороне кровати Джона и очень медленно откинул одеяло.  
  
Сердце Шерлока бешено стучало. Он сел на кровать и стал медленно залезать под одеяло. Джон заворочался, что-то пробормотал во сне и начал просыпаться, почувствовав чьё-то присутствие в своём личном пространстве. Шерлок замер и задержал дыхание, когда Джон зашевелился, зевнул и стал сонно оглядываться вокруг.  
  
Его взгляд остановился на Шерлоке, и тот стал ждать реакции Джона, хотя уже давно решил, что его отвергнут и пошлют спать вниз. По крайней мере, он попытался, заранее утешил себя Шерлок.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Долго же ты собирался, - сказал он и снова повернулся на другой бок.   
  
И тут Шерлок понял, что всё это время Джон был на шаг впереди него и просто ждал, когда он тоже обо всём догадается.   
  
\- Заткнись, - прошептал Шерлок в ответ и скользнул под одеяло к Джону.  
  
Джон снова повернулся к нему, и Шерлок удивлённо заморгал от такой внезапной близости. Джон улыбнулся, запустил руку под одеяло, обхватил Шерлока за талию и притянул его ближе. Он прижался лбом к груди Шерлока, удовлетворённо вздохнул и, кажется, снова погрузился в сон.  
  
Шерлок нерешительно обвил одной рукой Джона, и тот, то ли во сне, то ли вполне осознанно поудобнее устроился в его объятиях. Шерлок прижался щекой к макушке Джона и вдохнул его запах, который теперь был особенно сильным.  
  
Именно этого он и добивался всё это время.  
  
_  
* Вероятно, здесь имеется в виду песня Адель “Someone like you”


End file.
